A Matador's Handbook
by magisterquinn
Summary: If it proves so, then loving goes by haps: some Cupids kill with arrows, some with traps. What happens when Robin gets the idea to trick Beast Boy and Raven into falling in love? BBxRae
1. I'll Budge Not An Inch

**Author's Note: This is so obviously based on a Shakespearean play writ upon the challenge of one RabulaTasa, albeit not as well done as I could hope. Guess and... ionno you get a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the play on which this is based nor the sonnet 131.**

* * *

**"I'll Not Budge An Inch"**

Thou art as tyrannous, so as thou art,  
As those whose beauties proudly make them cruel;  
For well thou know's-

"Friend Raven! The most glorious of news." Raven ignored Starfire's shrill call resonating through the hallway and returned to her book.

For well thou know'st to my dear doting heart  
Thou art the fairest and most precious jewel.  
Yet, in good faith, some say thee behold  
Thy face hath not the power to make love groan;  
To say-

_Bang bang bang!_ Star's fists pounded against the door, inconspicuous of her own strength. The door sounded as if it were about to come down. Raven inhaled deeply before flipping the book over on the bed, saving the page, and walking towards her door.

"What is it Starfire?" she asked as she made her way there. She could almost taste Starfire's excitement as she approached. The door opened a crack and Raven peeked out, her hood donned and an eyebrow up.

"The boys have returned!" she squealed shoving the door open and hugging Raven tightly. Raven nearly turned blue as Star expressed her excitement before she was released. Raven couldn't understand what could have been terribly exciting about the boys' return; they were only behind 3 days.

Returning from their 'vacation' to Tokyo, Beast Boy had attempted to convince Robin to let him stay back a few days so as to say good bye to his multitudes of fans there. Cyborg had eagerly agreed to stay behind with Beast Boy but Robin would have none of it, he didn't like the idea of the team splitting up. But of course, when Cyborg and Beast Boy have their minds set, they can be quite tragically ingenious in their plotting. Beast Boy managed to find a family whose tickets left for jump 3 days later and traded them his, Cyborg and Robin's tickets then managing to sneak back to Robin's bags and placing the tickets there. Before anyone was the wiser, the family of three had boarded the plane and Raven and Star were stuck in first class with a crying baby and the boys would follow, in business class, in 3 days. Hence the 3 day delay and Beast Boy's currently house arrest.

"Mean you, _all_ the boys' return? Is Beast Boy with them?" Raven asked expectantly, hopefully he had fallen off the plane or just plain ran away. Life would certainly be easier without him.

"O, he's returned, and as pleasant as he ever was!"

"If Beast Boy ever be pleasant, then I'd be pleased to take my leave." She began to close the door before a gloved hand prevented it.

"Aw Rae, keep talking like that and I'll think you didn't miss me!" It was him, grinning like the cocky idiot that he was. He tiptoed over Starfire to put a hand on Raven's door and she noticed that he didn't have to tiptoe much.

"I didn't," Raven answered curtly, "and don't call me Rae."

"I'll take that otherwise, you missed me I can sense it." He foolishly waggled his eyebrows and was shoved aside by Starfire who had caught sight of Robin. They embraced in the hallways as Robin gently kissed her lips. Raven proceeded out of her room and raised an eyebrow, standing next to Beast Boy who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Urgh," came the same sound from both Beast Boy and Raven's lips.

Cyborg laughed from behind the new couple and separated them, "Okay love birds, I know ya'll got 3 days to make up for but please, save us the sight." Star giggled as Robin kept his arm around her.

"Hey Raven," greeted Robin, he smiled briefly at her before turning back to Star, "So how have you guys been holding up?"

"Well enough, you _do_ know we're 'big girls' and can take care of ourselves for a few days," she quipped back, annoyed at the stupid question.

"Yea, Robin, clearly the three days hasn't budged Miss Grouchy over here."

"You can call me names as you like, Beast Boy, but you haven't changed either. Obviously Tokyo did nothing to your maturity, 'cause even the most gracious of women will turn 'Miss Grouchy' around you." She was annoyed with him already and he hadn't even been back for ten minutes. Robin looked on worriedly and Cyborg kept back a smile at Beast Boy's face who was clearly trying to figure out what Raven just said.

"O, yea? Well… all the ladies loved me in Tokyo, and you know you're just jealous," he smiled and threw an arm over her shoulder, waving a fan of papers in her face all seeming to be scribbled with numbers, "but you know, despite all the numbers I got I haven't settled on just one yet. You still got a chance to get in on this, Rae."

Cyborg could almost see the blood boiling in Raven's face as she turned red, "As if I would want _any_ man let alone _you_, Beast Boy. And don't call me Rae." A tendril of black energy creeped from beneath her hood in the form of a snake and bit Beast Boy's hand, causing him to yelp and jump back.

"That stung Rae-_ven_," he said massaging his hand and exaggerating the –ven, "And God-forbid _you_ fall in love with any man. Ha! I'd feel sorry for him, he'd have to be an idiot to like _you_ and sign up to get his face ripped off."

Raven began to return to her room, waving away Beast Boy off-handedly, "And if he looked anything like you it would be a better look to have his face scratched off." And with that she shut the door with a _swoosh_.

Beast Boy leered at the door, his little mind coming up with an insult, "Oh yea? Well… you suck!" and stuck his tongue out at the door before storming back to the Common Room to fetch his bags.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire stood dumbfounded and slightly entertained by their friends' bickering. They all broke out into a laugh before a voice came from being Raven's steel door.

"Will you all just go away!?" They stopped their laughing and cautiously backed away from the door, hoping not to get an earful just as Beast Boy did.

* * *

"Hey Rob, can you help me out here?" called Beast Boy from the Common Room. Robin emerged from the steel double doors and looked skeptically at Beast Boy, weakly trying to pull his massive suitcase. He had grabbed a hold of the pull string and, in an attempt to budge the behemoth of a bag, was leaning a clean 45 degrees from the ground, straight and determined.

Robin laughed and walked over casually, popping the wheel brakes with his foot and watched as Beast Boy was flung across the room.

"Thank's dude," said Beast Boy sarcastically, blanketed in his own dirty clothes, he sniffed the boxers on his head and gagged throwing it aside, "Gross!"

Robin shook his head and made his way to help Beast Boy, picking up the pictures from the trip off the floor. Before he stopped to blush, Beast Boy curiously peered over his shoulder at the picture he was holding. It was of him and Starfire kissing at the front of the hotel.

Beast Boy faked a gag and grabbed the picture from Robin's hands, "Dude, that's just sick. I mean I saw you two coming a mile away, but PDA is just awkward."

Robin glared and grabbed it back, "Grow up Beast Boy, it was just a peck."

"Uh, sure, you were eating her face, man." Robin blushed and continued to pick up clothing and piling it in the suitcase.

"I just don't get it Rob, how can you be so attached to one chick? I mean look at me, I'm gunna be a bachelor 'til I die. Too many pretty ladies out there to just settle on just one, dude," he went down and helped Robin pick up clothes.

"You watch it BB, when it hits you, it hits you. Love is like a bullet."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "and as if I haven't dodged bullets before. No way man, you can be happy with Star, sure, but I have yet to be impressed by a woman. Any girl for me would have to be funny, witty, and beautiful," he stared off and his voice turned sincere, "but women are a world of hurt, Rob, you just don't know it yet. I wouldn't wanna do them wrong with mistrust, so I'll do myself right by trusting none."

He seemed to shake off the unpleasant thoughts and smiled again, "That's why you'll never see me on an episode of Cheaters, too smart for that."

Robin looked at his friend and shook his head, "You know what, BB? Some day you'll find yourself married and waking up to a wonderful woman and you'll say-"

"'Get me outta here?'" finished Beast Boy with a laugh, "That'll be the day! Gar Logan: Committed To One Woman. It would take a lot for a woman to be able shackle me down."

Robin got up, closing the clasps of the suitcase before placing it upright again, "You never know Beast Boy, Cupid's arrows may catch you and the Fate's winds blow you the right woman."

Beast Boy scoffed and began to drag his suitcase, "Well Cupid will have to catch me and those winds may as well be a hurricane for them to find the right girl. My love has passed with the blowing of the dust in the wind and I'll never find it again."

* * *

Thy face hath not the power to make love groan;  
To say they err I dare not be so bold,

Raven closed the book and sat on her bed. She found herself angrily staring at the cover. It was an image of two lovers intertwined in an embrace. She scoffed before opening it again, quickly flipping to search for where she left off.

Although I swear it to myself alone.  
And, to be sure that it is not false I swear,  
A thousand groans, but thinking on thy face,  
One on another's neck, do witness bear  
Thy black is faire-

She heard the gentle metal on metal rap of Cyborg's knuckles against her door, "Hey Raven, I got you something from Japan."

She hopped off the bed and opened the door a smidge, looking upon Cyborg smiling and holding a large box, "What is it Cy?"

He handed it to her, "Open it."

She curiously peeked in before opening the box all the way, holding back a gasp as it revealed a beautiful blue and silver kimono.

"It's just, you know, for special occasions. Of course I never expect to see you in it but I was hoping that if I got it in your favourite colour I might." He smiled as she ran her fingers through the silk, feeling the patterns.

"Oh, and Star told me your size. Just in case you were wondering how I got it, I mean I'm not some stalker who goes through your clothes," he laughed nervously.

"Yes, I know. You're not Beast Boy."

Cyborg gave a sigh, she had managed to put him down again, and he wasn't even there, "Why don't you lay off the little guy?"

"No, he's too much of an insult to himself, and it would be an insult to _my_self not to take advantage of that," she closed the box and admired the cultural wrapping that Cyborg chose.

"Well, just be gentle for now," she raised an eyebrow at him, "or at least gentler. He's a little upset that we left Tokyo so early."

"That makes him the only one." Raven went back into her room to drop the box off, leaving the door open to talk to continue the conversation.

"No, I think Star and Robin might be a bit disappointed that we left too early too. They liked being there together."

"And together they should stay, its about time I think. It took them long enough to realize their feelings," she said, a smirk on her face as she returned.

Cy laughed, "Yea, all I need now is for you to find a man and both my girls'll be set." He joked and watched Raven's face turn from one of delight at Star's expense to annoyance at his.

"Cyborg, that's never going to happen so don't hold your breath. Besides. I'd much rather hear a crying cat play the voilin than hear a man declare his love for me."

"You never know Raven, there might be-"

She cut him off with a hand in the air, "Been there, done that, Cy. Love is for fools and it only took me long enough to figure that out. That's Star's thing so despite what you may say and whatever encouragement you may have to 'marry off' your two 'sisters', I'm a hopeless case and your time would be better spent trying to get Beast Boy to bathe, which may be an equally impossible task."

Cyborg laughed and shook his head, shaking a knowing finger at her before turning to leave. She rolled her eyes once more and closed the door, returning to the book on her bed.

Thy black is fairest in my judgement's place.  
In nothing art thou black save in thy deeds,  
And thence this slander, as I think, proceeds.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, its pretty obvious if you know anything about Shakespeare outside of Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet. **

**The title of the chapter is a famous line from a play that has been adapted to a modern movie with Julia Stiles and Heath Ledger, guess it and that's another cookie (the play and the movie). **

**The sonnet is one of my favourites and is in the series of his sonnets where the poems have an amusing twist, often talking about how the lover is not beautiful by their standards but is beautiful to him. If you're really reading into this, its how I think Beast Boy feels. There's a great little site on the internet that if you google "shakespeare's sonnets" its the first one that comes up that will explain Sonnet 131 to you if you liked it.**

There's more to come and I hope they turn out better.


	2. Cupid's Crafty Arrow Made

**Author's Note: I'm dedicating this to all of the students at _Virginia Tech_ university. It was an absolutely terrible tragedy and we, north of the border, pray for the all victims' families. Let's learn from this one folks and let's remember the brave who sacrificed their lives. **

"When You Go Home, Tell Them Of Us And Say, For Their Tomorrow, We Gave Our Today"  
-John Maxwell Edmonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or this play or Four Second Frenzy

* * *

**

"Cupid's Crafty Arrow Made"

Robin sat idly by, an arm swung over the back of the chair watching as Starfire stood before him, animatedly telling him of the past three days.

And Kitten Moth tapped a nail against the metal surface of her father's wok table, bitterly licking her teeth behind pursed lips at the image on the screen. She had been there, sitting and watching as they sat to watch TV together before Starfire went off about her stories. Her eyes trailed to Robin who was busily engrossed in Star's musings. She had been watching the minute he got back in the tower, thanks of course to daddy's new 'flies on the wall'. It had been a lot of work breaking her father out of that frozen hell, but she deemed it worth her while to try and get Robin back. And he would come back to her, if it cost her broken nail, he would come back.

"Daddy!" she bellowed down the hall and her father came scrambling from behind her donning an apron and oven mitts, his shinning silver wings fluttering behind him.

He looked on her exasperatedly and tried to smile, "What's wrong Kitten, dear?" She turned on the rolling chair and huffed at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"What's this?" she asked, poignantly pointing at the screen. He looked on confused and feigned a smile.

"Robin?" his shaky voice inquired.

"Yes, daddy, and?" a vein bulged on her forehead and he couldn't help but think how unattractive a look that was for her.

"And Starfire?" his eyes doubled back onto the screen and he gave a genuine smile, "Are they together? Aw that's so cute, I always… knew… they'd." He stopped talking as he saw his daughter turn red.

"Yes, daddy, it is Robin and Starfire. But that's not really why I called you here, now is it?"

"...No?"

"No, but I did call you since despite this off-set, this situation calls upon your eager sense of mischief and disdain for the Titans," her eyes darkened and she cackled softly as she spoke, "such that we set off a series of well placed fireworks to distract their sights and fill their minds with dread. Resulting in me getting back my Robbie-Poo. Get it?"

She got a look in her eyes as she mentioned Robin's name then quickly snapped back at her father, fangs and all. He nodded his head simply quaked under her vengeful glare.

"Anything you want pum'kin," he reassured her nervously, "Now what is it that you had in mind?"

* * *

Beast Boy flopped on his computer table with a sigh. He just finished unpacking his massive bag and while he was at it, since Cyborg forced him, doing his laundy. And boy does his laundry take a while to do, it was like wading through a jungle in his room and taming a lion getting the piles to the laundry room. 

But now was 'chill time' as he called it, or 'sit at the computer and surf the web 'til morning' time. Clicking the blue button on his hard drive then delivering a swift smack to the monitor got it all going, of course _his_ computer would be in the worst condition. Signing in quickly, he checked up on his regulars: email, webcomics, message boards, web groups and of the sort. He bounced around a lot on a bunch of upcoming game sites and played 2 rounds of "Four Second Frenzy" before he settled on a chatroom he regulared at.

That's when he noticed her. She was on.

**10:56 PM **_makemlaff_ **joined the conversation**

10:56 _krakrjack_: totally didn't deserve her… shoulda broken up like MONTHS ago!

10:56 _vChris_: welcome back makemlaff! where you been?

10:57 _makemlaff_: vaca

10:57 _krakrjack_: sweeeeeet

10:57 _tarrysweet_: whatcha bring us back?

10:57 _makemlaff_: lollipops, like the kinds from disneyland

10:57 _tarrysweet_: wOoT! partay!

10:58: _vChris_: brb

10:58 _nightmane_: Yes, welcome backs all around. Back to what we were saying?

He pulled back from the monitor. It was Raven. He'd been on the youthJump chatroom for almost as long as its been up and he's watched all sorts of users fly in and out of usage. When she first logged on he didn't even think twice about it, heck he didn't even know it was a she. But snooping around her room one day, where he should have learned his lesson, he found her laptop open to an oddly familiar layout, youthJump. A few more daring steps and he caught a glimpse of a single screen name. O, this was going to be good.

11:01 _makemlaff_: hey nightmane, wanna privvy?

He watched as the conversation scrolled up with other people's conversations, colours blurring in front of him, waiting for the midnight blue that was her font.

11:03 _nightmane_: uhm sure? 769302

She sent him the code to a private chatroom. Finding his way there he logged on, keeping one eye in the other window in case the others wondered where he went off too.

11:04 _nightmane_: so why?

11:04 _makemlaff_: ionno, just wanted to talk

11:04 _nightmane_: we were talking in the main room

11:05 _makemlaff_: but its so busy i cant keep up

11:06 _nightmane_: o yes, you've been gone so long i forgot how slow you were

11:06 _makemlaff_: HEY!

11:06 _nightmane_: lol, but seriously what's new?

11:07 _makemlaff_: o nothing, got back from a little vaca w/ my fam, pretty cool

11:07 _nightmane_: nice

11:07 _makemlaff_: yea! totally fun, trynna convince my pops to take more y'know cuz we def need it in this house

11:08 _nightmane_: brb

11:08 _makemlaff_: uhhhh.. kk

He rushed over to his door and pressed his sensitive ear against the cold metal and listened carefully. He heard a swift swoosh and gentle footsteps receeding, she was probably going to the washroom. Tripping over clothes he went back to the computer and waited, noticing the time turned 11:11.

11:11 _makemlaff_: its 11:11, wishing hour… make a wish…

He closed his eyes tightly and thought of something wish worthy.

11:11 _nightmane_: are you seriously making a wish?

The sound of the notification bell awoke him from his musings as he squinted at the screen adjusting to the sudden light.

11:12 _makemlaff_: heck yea!

11:12 _nightmane_: rolls eyes

11:12 _makemlaff_: hey you hear anything bout the TT while i was away??

11:13 _nightmane_: uhm… no.

11:13 _makemlaff_: aww dude, i hope they dont split

11:13 _nightmane_: i don't think so, they're here for a while. but that Beast Boy is getting annoying.

He glared at the screen.

11:14 _makemlaff_: ionno, he's kinda cool

11:14 _nightmane_: cool like a burning piece of black coal

11:14 _makemlaff_: and kinda cute

11:15 _nightmane_: like how a new born seal is cute

11:15 _makemlaff_: hey, seals are cute!

11:15 _nightmane_: have you ever seen them being born?

Beast Boy conjured up the image and shuddered.

11:16 _makemlaff_: urgh… gross

11:16 _nightmane_: exactly

11:16 _makemlaff_: but he's kinda...

11:17 _nightmane_: annoying, and stupid, and immature, and useless. he's the team's bumbling idiot. honestly, i don't know why people like him so much, they think he's cute or w/e but he's not. or they think his jokes are funny, but he's as funny as the plague

11:18 _nightmane_: if i were to be stuck on a deserted island with one person, i'll tell ya it would never be Beast Boy. Hell if he were the last person on earth i would just write a note in the sand that says i died with dignity

Beast Boy sat, slighted by her words.

11:21 _makemlaff_: o

11:21 _nightmane_: yes, but let's not talk about it

11:22 _makemlaff_: actually i gtg

11:22 _makemlaff_: my comp is heating up

11:22 _nightmane_: goodnight

11:22 _makemlaff_: yea, peace

**11:22** _makemlaff _**has left the conversation**

Beast Boy shut the window and turn off the computer. He was done with it, absolutely finished with trying to be nice to her. He couldn't even understand why she hated him so much, he hadn't done anything to her. His thoughts swirled with anger and hurt as he decided the only thing to take his mind off it was to get something to eat.

Softly he padded to the kitchen to find Cyborg already there piling the contents of the fridge into a sandwich. He was about to grab it and take a bite, a drop of drool dripping from a grin that said 'midnight snackage, score!' when he saw his best friend walk in looking disheartened.

"What's wrong bud?" he asked tearing his mind away from the sandwich as he watched Beast Boy open the fridge to grab a tupperware of tofu. He pulled up a stool on the counter and grabbbed a fork in the drawer, popping open the tofu and jabbing at it.

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"No," he pouted as he rested his cheek on his fist, jabbing the fork at the block of tofu with the other hand.

"Oka-" Cy was about to walk out, not wanting to press on when Beast Boy started his rant.

"What's Raven's deal? I'm not some 'bumbling idiot'… I'm not the team's idiot am I?" he paused for a moment but began again before Cyborg could interject, "See? I'm not. Just 'cause I'm a happy person… Who does she think she is? All high and mighty like some queen, like she knows best. She thinks everyone thinks like her, cynical and gloomy and she goes around talking stuff about me and calling me names. How would she like it if I called _her_ names?"

Cyborg looked at him, "Why Beast Boy? What happened?"

"She's insulting! And condescending! I bet you didn't even know I knew that word! I heard it on Tv once. She's like this terrible black hole that sucks the light from everything around her, all the joy. And her words hurt, you know? If her breath was as harsh as her words there would be noone around her 'cause she'd stink so bad. If _I_ was the last man on Earth? Ha! I would never even _think_ of marrying her if she got the greatest plastic surgery in the world. And as long as she lives on Earth may those in the fires of hell live in peace and I would gladly burn if it meant never seeing her again."

With that he threw the tofu and container back into the fridge, tossing the fork into the sink and stomping out the doors to his room. Just then Robin walked in brushed aggressively by a passing Beast Boy.

Robin looked at Cyborg, "What was that?"

"He's mad at Raven," shrugged Cy, he didn't understand where half the stuff Beast Boy mentioned even came from.

"Again?"

"Yea, I know what you mean but this time was serious. He's really pissed," sighed Cyborg worriedly.

"Is it possible that Raven has finally lost the heart of Beast Boy?"

"It seems so, but Raven is not as Beast Boy portrays. She's not as gloomy as he would have her seem, she's actually just as playful as he is."

Robin scoffed, "Just not in the same way. Not to mention they've both been slighted by love."

"Yea, if only they'd notice each other, we might have the next great love story in our hands," laughed Cy. He keeled over in laughter and slapped Robin on the back, not noticing he wasn't laughing.

"That's right Cy," exclaimed Robin with a wide look.

"What's right?"

"If we can get them to notice each other! It would be brilliant, they'd never fight again."

Cyborg suddenly turned serious, "Okay Rob, I understand this whole 'hooking up with Star' thing has got you in the clouds but that's ludicrous. They'd never allow for it, you're playing with fire."

"No Cy, don't you get it? Beast Boy is not a bad guy, he just needs help talking to people and girls in particular. And Raven would be just what he needs to settle him down. Raven on the other hand could use a little opening up and Beast Boy would be perfect for it."

Cyborg shook his head, "You don't know these guys like I do, man. If they find out they'll tear you limb from limb."

"Just trust me on this one, it can happen. The sparks are there anyways, we just have to fan the flames, and with Star's help Raven will be a push over!" Robin excitedly rushed to Starfire's room leaving Cyborg and his sandwich worrying in the kitchen.

"Or there could be too much gas in the air and it could all blow up in your face.

* * *

**A/N: The title of the last chapter came from Taming of the Shrew but this is not an adaptation of Taming of the Shrew, close though. It is a comedy. This title comes from this play and is a line. I'm sorry if little bits of Shakespearean dialect seeps through my writing but I can't help it.**


	3. This Fish Will Bite

**Author's Note: My spell check isn't working, my laptop is busted, this is the slowest PC ever, the keyboard is missing keys, and BB is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or this play. **

**

* * *

**

**Bait The Hook Well, This Fish Will Bite**

"Robin! Is there no way to talk you out of this? If they ever were together for a week they'd wage war against one another. And somehow I don't think Beast Boy is going to be the one to live," Cyborg pleaded. It had been an entire evening and he had left Robin to rethink his plans hoping that perhaps common sense came in the morning. But alas, it did not and all it brought was a terribly excited Starfire and mischievously grinning Robin, both of whom were now prepared to put the quarter into their machine o' love.

"But friend Beast Boy is not the most hopeless of suitors. As long as I have known him he has proven to be of great valour, and confirmed honesty. Both of which being attributes Raven would praise in a mate," quipped Starfire. She was hovering a foot off the ground around the boys who were huddled quietly by the kitchen counter.

"But you don't get it Star," Cyborg followed the happily floating Starfire around the room, trying to keep his voice in a hush; "Hatred and love don't go hand in hand. He's too immature for her; she needs a man, not a boy."

"I shall be able to humour Raven and her eyes shall fall on Beast Boy," she chirped back happily, "She shall recognize his affections in due time."

"His 'affections'? What affections?"

"The affections _we_ will convince him he has," brought up Robin. The whole while, he had been coolly leaning against the counter watching Cyborg attempt to fish Starfire out of the air.

"_We_? No, no, no you guys are alone in this Herculean task of bringing together fire and water, soap and dirt, meat and tofu! Not to mention I don't want to be looking for my arms in separate dimensions when Raven finds out," Cyborg waved his hands in front of him frantically, trying not to get dragged in the plot.

"_If_ she finds out, Cy" reassured Robin, "If we do this right, they will never have to know that we were even involved."

"Were the famous last words," huffed Cyborg, his eyes wide at the thought of a red clad Raven wreaking havoc in the Tower.

"And," continued Robin, ignoring Cy, "with my plan, they wont be able but feel for each other."

"You're starting to sound like Beast Boy," Cyborg looked at him sideways, "And what exactly _is_ this plan of yours?"

"We shall speak in false secrets as they hide behind themselves," giggled Starfire, "and such that either will feel fondness for the other." She giggled on as Cyborg stared questioningly; he hated it when her English turned funny.

"She means, we'll talk as if they can't hear and they will have think that it is true since we aren't 'obvious' about it. What's 'it'? How Raven is secretly in love with Beast Boy to Beast Boy…"

"And how Beast Boy is secretly in love with Raven to her," Cyborg's eyes opened wide as he realized what they were doing before he came back down to Earth, "Whatever, Rob, if I get blamed for this its your head. It's your Everest to climb, not mine."

Robin smiled looked over to Starfire, "If it helps my friends find happiness as I have, then find me 2 ice picks and call _you_ Tenzing Norgay."

* * *

"What are we doing again, princess?"

"Dad! Keep up! I am going to sneak into the tower to ge-"

"But why are you dressed like a man?"

"Shh! I'm trying to explain before they get here. Robin and Cyborg are planning to come out here and when they do, they have a direct view of Starfire's window. I am goi-"

"That still doesn't explain why you're dressed like a man and what's with that mask?"

"Quiet! I'm going to sneak into Starfire's room and use this hologram of her from your files and make it look like she's 'entertaining' other men, Red X to be specific."

"Stop cackling evilly, dear, it doesn't suit you."

"Whatever. Now you brush by them when I give you the signal and turn their attention to the window, okay?"

"What ever you say, Kitten."

* * *

Beast Boy kicked a rock at a lawn gnome with scorn, it bounced off its forehead and landed in the pond. He was wandering the gardens, looking for time alone without Raven or the others to think on what happened. Still a little miffed, he heard a blue jay chirp and glared at it.

"O, do you mock me too? Are you going to say now how unfunny I am or how annoying? 'Cause I really don't need it, I got plenty of insults to last me a while, thanks. And Robin, him and his little Starfire, ha! There used to be times when Robin woke up in the mornings to start training, punching and kicking away at that sandbag like it stole his purse. But instead of that he carries one for his _beloved_ _Starfire_," he said that last bit mockingly, "Given I'm not complaining about the looser training, but come on! I'll never be controlled by any girl… but if I were, she'd have to be gorgeous. I mean like supermodel gorgeous. With a nice smile, who gets my jokes, and doesn't have a temper."

A loud rustling came from across the pond. Beast Boy instinctively ducked and waited, seeing Cyborg and Robin coming up together, speaking in hushed tones. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' never meant a thing to Beast Boy so he morphed into a squirrel, climbed the nearest tree and branch hopped to near where they stood.

"Did you catch that green squirrel bouncing around?" whispered Robin. Cyborg nodded and Robin gave him a look that said the game was a foot.

"So why'd you bring me here, Rob," spoke Cyborg loud enough for Beast Boy too hear but soft enough that it wasn't obvious.

"We had to get away from Raven's powers, she'll surely detect us talking about her if we were nearby," Cyborg nodded and Robin went on, "Now, I know you're one of her best friends, but how could you not have told me Cy?"

"She would've killed me, and how was I supposed to know you wouldn't tell Beast Boy." Beast Boy leaned in at the sound of his name.

"Well I _am_ the team leader; I think I should know things like this. How long has she?"

"For a while now, she realized it then came to me asking for advice. But I mean what advice could I give her, it wasn't like _I_ was in love with Beast Boy." Beast Boy lost his grip and fell into a bush behind them. He didn't move when he fell but just lay there, staring up at the tree, hoping that this were one of those times when he misunderstood them.

"Yeah, that would be weird… but are you sure it was love?"

"Absolutely, Raven never jokes and especially not about feelings. She came to me confused and a little afraid, but the love was evident in her eyes." Beast Boy's eyes widened and he didn't move a muscle.

"Then are you sure it was Beast Boy?"

"'Annoying green-freak'? Yeah, I'm sure," Robin gave Cyborg a thumbs up telling him he was doing well. A small smile broke into Cyborg's façade as he was finally beginning to enjoy it.

"But I don't get it; she's so hostile towards him."

"Of course! Raven's not the type of girl to let herself get carried away by her feelings; Lord knows she suppresses it enough. She told me that if Beast Boy ever found out she would die because if he ever rejected her, she'd be crushed."

"Ahh, I get it, so she suppresses her feelings with insults…"

"And makes fun of him so _she_ doesn't get hurt," Robin nodded his head as he heard a rustling behind him. Beast Boy had moved to behind the tree and morphed back to human form, his eyes bulging and his hand on his forehead. His mind boggled at the thought of Raven in love with him, but suddenly it all made sense, the looks, the insults, the jabs, it all made sense!

"But why hasn't her cloak changed to white yet? Doesn't it do that when she's in love?"

"Yes it does, but see, Star told me this, she changes her cloak constantly lest the whiteness become visible." Robin got an enlightened look on his face and nodded.

"But you can't tell BB," pleaded Cyborg, "Come on, Rob you can't!"

"Why not, surely Beast Boy will understand."

"Beast Boy? The same guy who replaced her conditioner with mayonnaise and swapped her toothpaste with bubble gum? _That_ Beast Boy? If you ever tell him, he'll never let her live it down. She swears he'll never know because she'll never let him."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't suspect he'd be mature enough to understand her feelings. And besides, he's got this thing against girls for some reason, it's stupid really."

"Urgh!" Beast Boy let out a high pitched offended sound. He realized that they must have heard and made more noises, as if to make it sound like a bird cawing. Robin and Cyborg gestured to each other that he was pretending to be bird and suppressed laughs.

"Exactly, he can never know. Not only would he tease her mercilessly but, seriously, BB? Raven is beautiful, intelligent, kind, caring-"

Robin smiled, "You're right, he would never realize or could ever deserve so great a girl as Raven."

Robin turned closely to Cy and whispered, "This is our cue to exit, let's send Raven to get him for dinner." Cyborg laughed and slapped Robin on the back before they both walked away, leaving Beast Boy to his musings.

He waited until they were out of hearing distance before he continued talking to the blue jay, "_Raven_? In love? With _me_... _Why_?"

He began to pace around he garden, "Well they say that she'd rather die than let it be known, that sure sounds like her. It's gotta be true, 'cause like Cy said, she doesn't joke about feelings. Oh man, what do I do? What do I do?" He paced faster before he got an idea in his head.

"I've got to return her love!" he said assuredly, "Did you hear them put me down? They say I can't be mature enough to respect her feelings! And me? Not worthy? I'll show them not worthy, I'll be so good to her. She is pretty, as they say, and smart, and kind of funny," he stamped his foot on the ground, "Why, that's enough for any one too like her… But they might get a bit suspicious, especially since I swore never to be with any woman. Ah, but guys change their minds, right? You outgrow feelings like old underwear."

He morphed into a hawk and flew through his bedroom window, settling into his bed before he heard a knock at the door.

"Beast Boy," he jumped, it was Raven, "Beast Boy!" He got up and walked to the door, fixing himself before answering.

"Hey Rae," he opened he door with a smile. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Against my will, I have come to call you to dinner," he kept smiling as she questioned the look on his face

"I appreciate that… I hope it was no trouble."

She looked at him funny, "It was no more trouble than it had to be."

"So," his eyebrows shot up expectantly, "you take _pleasure_… in calling me to dinner." She continued to look at him like he had grown an extra nose.

"Whatever, Beast Boy," she rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "If you're not hungry, you could have said so."

He shut the door and leaned against it with a smile, "'Against my will…' there's a double meaning in that. So she means she doesn't wanna but wants to wanna, but was made to wanna. And it was no trouble? Of course not because she gets to see me."

He cockily sauntered over to his computer chair and leaned back, his hands comfortably behind his head, "O yeah, she digs me."

* * *

**A/N: Tenzing Norgay is the Sherpa that helped Edmund Hillary climb Mt Everest. **


	4. Stalk On, the Fowl Sits

**Author's Note: Ahhhh finally! Agent of the Divine One wins the cookie, it is Much Ado About Nothing despite the very nice guesses that it was the Taming of the Shrew. The boys' return from their extended stay was the opening when Beatrice hears that Benedick is back and the chat room scene was my version of the masquerade that they have in celebration, that's why she had so much animosity towards him. Alas, I like the story of Beatrice and Benedick better than Hero and Claudio so I'm adding more BBxRae stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Much Ado about Nothing.

* * *

**

**Stalk On, the Fowl Sits**

Raven stormed away from Beast Boy's room. _Why does he have to be so stupid? _she asked herself. She grabbed the communicator from her cloak and beeped Robin.

"I called him, he's not hungry. Now will you and Cyborg come from the garden now, the pizza's getting cold?"

Robin gave a nod and just as Raven was about to shut the communicator he uttered in, "Where's Star?" Raven rolled her eyes, why did _she_ have to call everyone to dinner? She was not their maid.

"I don't know," Robin smiled expectantly, "Do you want me to look for her too?" He nodded, smiling, before signing off. Raven glared at the communicator screen before closing it and placing it in her cloak again, trudging back down the way she just came to Starfire's room.

She wasn't 3 metres from the washroom door when she heard Star's loud singing. It wasn't pleasant by any measure, but you could tell it was merry. Raven guessed it was some sort of song of love. Raven was about to knock on the door when Star stopped singing and sighed.

"O my little bumgorf, is it not spectacular the happenings in the Tower? First it is Robin and I, and now friend Beast Boy has revealed to me his love for friend Raven."

Raven stopped her fist in mid knock; her eyes open wide at what she just heard. Her and Beast Boy? _Beast Boy_? Despite herself, she continued to listen, gently easing her hand onto the door without a sound.

"O yes! It is what they say, 'love in the air'," Starfire stood on the other side of the door cradling Silkie and suppressing laughter. She had run some water earlier and occasionally splashed it to give the impression she was bathing Silkie.

"But I pity Beast Boy," Silkie gave a cooperative gurgle, Star smiled at him and pet him, "I know he means well, but it is not he that I am concerned with, it is Raven."

"He loves her for certain; this he has confessed to me himself. He said he could not tell Cyborg or Robin because of their merciless teasing, but he simply could not contain it any longer. It joys me to see him like this, in absolute awe of her. He talks of her as if she were royalty or 'the last woman on Earth' as he says. What he speaks of her beauty, her intelligence, her wit are more than I can dream of from Robin," she gave off a loud enough sigh and listened closely. Raven stood in the other side of the door, her ear pressed against the cold metal. She was completely against eaves dropping, completely! It was an atrocious invasion of privacy and she would never stand for it. Except now.

"This he tells me is why he continues to 'annoy' her. He wishes to tell her, and longs for her love in return but I must dissuade him. He has even written a letter telling her about his feelings and showed me before ripping it up, proclaiming that she will never feel for him what he feels for her. It breaks my heart to see friend Beast Boy in such agony for love of friend Raven and I only wish to see their happiness. He deserves as much happiness as a loving mate can provide, but I know Raven too well, she is my best friend, and she will never be able to return his affection, she can never know of it! No, no my little bugorf, she is too disdainful, she will break his heart. The gods never made a woman of more stubborn stuff than that of Raven."

Raven realized she was silently growling to herself and leering so hard at nothing that her eyes began to sting. How could Starfire talk about her like this? She wasn't disdainful. _I'm not disdainful; I didn't even know she knew that word._ Okay, maybe she was harsh on Beast Boy more than the others, but it didn't mean she hated him.

"She would never let down her guard to see Beast Boy for his truest self. She cannot see the kind, handsome, caring young man but only the 'annoying, stupid idiot' that she sees. I love her dearly as my own sister, but she I must discourage him against her for it is better to die of suppressed love than of a broken heart." Starfire walked over to the tub and splashed the water around for a while, giggling, "Okay my little bumgorf, it is time to rise from the water and be made ready for the eating of dinner."

Raven suddenly jumped away from the door as if it burned her ear and phased through the floor to her room. Immediately she went to her mirror and entered Nevermore.

"Argh!" she was greeted by a very anxious Timid, "Raven, thank the gods you came." A delegation of her emotions had gathered in Happy's territory, each seeming to have a different reaction to the news.

"Obviously we have to calm down and think this through logically first. There is no sense in rushi-"

"O who cares! He loves you Raven! Did you hear that? Love!" Happy seemed overjoyed at the thought of being loved and flowers flourished around them as a result. Reason only looked at her, slightly perturbed at the interruption and a slight grumble came from Rage who, despite great debate, was allowed to attend the meeting bound and gagged.

"Raven," began Reason again, "Don't let this overwhelm you, think it over first before you do anything rash." She glared at Happy, who was now picking flowers and skipping around them, throwing the flowers in the air, during that last part. Raven sighed and lay down on the ground and stared up at her minds sky.

"I don't know what to do," she let out.

Bravery smiled cockily over her and blocked her line of sight, "Easy, beat him."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Beat him?"

"Yea! Kick his sorry ass at his own game. Love him back so hard he won't know what hit him." Brave's interpretation of love was a little twisted and Raven didn't quite understand where that would get her.

Reason pushed up her glasses, "I don't think tha-"

"Oh come on! Did you hear what they said about you? They said you'd hurt him, break him into little pieces and crush his weak little heart. Well prove to them you wont, that you can love back and that you are worthy of Beast Boy, heck that he's worthy of you."

"But we haven't figured out if she really lo-"

"What else is the course of action? Stand cowardly back knowing that Beast Boy is out there hurting for you? Come on, stand up and take it like a man!"

"Besides," giggled Happy, "He ain't as bad as you think." She gave Raven a wink and went back to picking flowers. Reason sighed at the lack of… well, reason. She wasn't convinced that retaliation is the best route to take. But inside Raven, bravery overpowered reason she stood with determination.

"You're right!"

"Oh brother," sighed Reason, she saw the battle was lost and sat down grumbling next to Rage.

"I _can_ love, I'm free now and I've done it before. And Beast Boy hasn't shown my any signs as to why I shouldn't trust him; he is one of my best friends. Yea! Why shouldn't I fall in love with him back?" Love Beast Boy? She never thought she'd see the day when she would be so resolute in loving another human being that she would act on it, let alone Beast Boy. For some reason the thought of proving her friends wrong was prominent in her mind where never before was there concern for what they thought.

"Absolutely," Bravery nodded in agreement and so did Happy.

"So love on, Beast Boy..."

Happy jumped in the air and threw the flowers all around them, "We shall requite thee!"

* * *

"Star," chimed in Robin through the communicator, "How'd it go?"

Star giggled, "It went gloriously, she listened to every word I said."

"That's great Star, I-"

"Sorry Robin, I cannot speak right now, I shall see you at dinner." And with that, she quickly signed off. He was a little taken aback, Starfire was never that short with him. Suddenly a large object, perhaps a bird flew over his shoulder towards the Tower turning his and Cyborg's attention in that direction.

That's when he saw it, a figure in Star's window. Actually, it was two figures, one feminine with long hair and the other masculine and donning a cape. It was Red X, he knew it. Jealousy overpowered him and anger boiled inside him, he probably should have thought it through a bit more rationally but at that moment he could only see that Star was alone with Red X in her room.

Cyborg glanced over at him grabbed his shoulders and squeezed tightly, "Relax man."

"You see it too right? It's not just me? How can I relax? You see it too!" Robin was practically shouting now, hurt and angry. Cyborg held on tighter,

"It's probably not what you think, don't do anything rash," urged Cy, but even he had to admit, it looked pretty bad for Starfire. All of a sudden, Red X grabbed the figure around the waist gave her quite a passionate kiss. Robin's mask widened as he shrugged off Cy's grip and pointed at the window.

"Do you see this? Holy shit," he said turning quickly, he shut his eyes, "it's not true, right? Star could never do anything like that, right? Cyborg!" Robin was pacing and huffing angrily, he sounded as if he was about to dry. Cyborg didn't know what to do, he had never seen their strong leader so disturbed before, this was the most vulnerable Robin had allowed himself in all the time they knew each other. His only weakness was Star.

Abruptly he straightened himself and recomposed, "Let's go," and marched back towards the tower.

"Now Robin," Cyborg followed hesitantly, "Robin, don't do anything rash. I'm sure she had nothing to do with this." Robin looked back at him for a moment before marching back to the tower silently.

* * *

Kitten emerged from Starfire's room with an evil cackle. She did it, from where she was she saw Robin's shock and hurt reaction. Quickly she made her way to the roof where she was to meet her father but was ploughed down by a rushing wet Silkie. Silkie growled and began biting at her, recognizing the smell. She threw the larva off her but he managed to get a bite of her leg, ripping material right off. She cursed quietly at him before hearing Starfire's call for the little pet.

"My little bumgorf! Where have you run off too?" Kitten jumped up and threw the larva on the ground angrily. She made her hasty escape as Silkie swallowed the piece of fabric just as Star came around the corner.

"Silkie! There you are, you are quite the mess in the washroom. I had my hands full with you in there, now quickly we must prepare for dinner."

* * *

Beast Boy stood in front of his mirror, admiring himself and getting ready to go out there and face Raven again; he didn't want to disappoint. He sauntered out of his room and just as he passed Raven's room, she emerged.

Both quickly blushed at the sight of each other and turned away to hide it. After a sufficiently awkward silence Beast Boy spoke first.

"Uh, so let's go to dinner," he scolded himself for sounding so stupid and Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, everyone's probably there by now anyways," she said offhandedly, successfully masking her nervousness. He smiled, surprised at how well she hid her feelings and began to walk the long walk to the Common room.

"I think that Star and Robin are sweet," he offered suggestively. She kept her head forward but kept feeling his eyes on her as he glanced while they walked. She was really hoping he wouldn't feel like talking, but of course he was going to talk he was in love with her.

"Yes they are; they compliment each other nicely." He wondered why she was being so cold but then remembered what Rob and Cy said, she would rather die than let him know. So he decided to take it a step further and take the initiative without giving himself away.

"Love in the tower, huh?" She was shocked by his straightforwardness before Bravery gave her a little kick.

"Yes, it must be nice… to… be in love," she struggled with trying to show affection but Beast Boy just grinned as if he won a battle.

"Yea it must be," he said cautiously, "it… must be nice to have someone, y'know, to think about and stuff."

"Yes, well… when one is in love… to have it requited is their ultimate goal, right?"

"Uh… right." The both slowed instinctively as they approached the common room doors.

"So, I think… that someone in love should have their feelings… returned," the end of that sentence pitched up as if in a question. She looked at him expectantly and he smiled slowly.

"Yes, returned… with interest." She nearly broke her face with a smile in return when a light bulb exploded somewhere down the hall. He just stood there, looking at her and remembering that Rob and Cy said that she was beautiful, right then and there he agreed with them completely. Their moment was broken with the sharp swish of the common room doors and they were greeted with the sight of Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all sitting around and waiting, an unspoken animosity hanging in the air.

* * *

**A/N: This probably has a lot of shoddy grammar errors in it, so my bad. Bit of a cliffhanger so you all who have read the play or watched the movie, don't give it away! **


	5. The Two Bears Will Not Bite

**Author's Note: This is a wee late. And I'm totally procrastinating act 4 of the play. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Much Ado About Nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**The Two Bears Will Not Bite **

Dinner was positively awkward. Imagine a hungry lion in a den with 4 cowering sheep, 2 of whom were convinced they were in love and wouldn't baa a peep to each other. Yes, that was dinner.

Robin didn't say a word the entire time, he couldn't even look at Starfire and when she went to sit beside him he just moved away silently. Cyborg was convinced that he would explode any minute now but could see that he was holding in his rage and hurt. The incident just replayed over and over in Robin's head as he quelled his anger and decided to hold off any action in case he do anything rash. He would wait 'til morning, at least he had enough sense to realize that he needed time to mull things over.

Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy incidentally got seated next to each other since Robin insisted on sitting between Beast Boy and Cyborg and Star tried to get as close to Robin as she could by sitting between Cyborg and Raven. The seating arrangements alone took longer than it should have. All the while, Beast Boy and Raven just sat quietly recognizing the tension in the air. But both would occasionally glance at each other then turn away or hands would brush together and awkward blushes would follow.

Everyone ate staring down at their pizzas, finding that same old pepperoni suddenly fascinating, everyone except for Cyborg. He didn't quite know what to feel. Happy that perhaps Robin's plan might actually work or upset that the Robin-Starfire relationship may have just died before it could even walk. Suddenly Beast Boy let out a cough startling everyone out of their thoughts.

"Ahem, uh, sorry… Uh…Raven, can you, uhm, pass the ketchup?" He coughed again into his fist and looked over to Raven who looked as if he just asked her to sleep with him. Cyborg looked back and forth between them and finally snapped his fingers in Raven's face to get her attention.

"Rae?" Robin finally cracked and almost let out a laugh while Cyborg smiled, both out of amusement and relief for Robin. Raven just shook her head and passed the ketchup as Cyborg gave knowing looks to Robin and Starfire, respectively. Beast Boy took the ketchup bottle but Raven failed to let go and it resulted in a long pause before both parties blushed and turned away. For a brief moment all the tension was forgotten at the expense of Beast Boy and Raven.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes automatically 30 seconds ahead of the alarm. She reached over and turned the blasted thing off before it would fill the air with that horrid ringing noise. '_What now?' _she asked herself. The natural response was 'g_et up'_, but that wasn't really the question so she just lay there with her eyes open, wondering if anyone else was up at 6:45 in the morning.

Well, wondering if _one_ person was up at 6:45 in the morning. Then she scolded herself for thinking that, and scolded herself again for doing it the first time. If she was going to fall in love back with Beast Boy she'd have to stop stopping herself from thinking about him. The situation was quickly getting complicated already, and it was only 6:47. She didn't know why she had thought of him in the first place. Perhaps it was because somewhere in her subconscious she realized she _should_ be thinking about him. Or perhaps…

That didn't matter; she should have been getting up and showering anyways. Padding over to her closet she caught a glimpse of herself in a passing blur of glass, her mirror. She stood over it, poised as if not wanting to be caught looking at herself and about to just walk away. Her hair was growing, even from that distance she could tell that split ends were growing out. The bags under her eyes revealed her nocturnal instincts to wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to sleep, or staying up until either very late that same night or very early the next morning just chatting to strangers in her secret solace. Her skin pale making those very bags stand out and her eyes drew the colour in, making them seem darker and her skin lighter.

'_This is stupid,'_ she thought as she began to walk away, _'since when do I care about what I look like? And who notices anyways?'_ And with this new outlook on her thinking, Raven grabbed her robe and towel and sped out of the room. But that stupid logical voice in the back of her head who didn't seem to understand the concept of rhetorical questions replied, _'he notices.'_

* * *

"Okay, BB, you hot shit," Beast Boy stood in front of the boy's bathroom mirror, half misted and wiped clear by hand, clad in nothing but a towel, slicking his wet hair back, "You're gunna be smart, funny, charming and most of all non-annoying. Got it?"

He dramatically grabbed the sink with both hands peering hard at himself in the mirror, breaking out into a smarmy smile, "Good thing she's already in love with me because if she wasn't she would definitely be after today." He winked at himself and blew himself a kiss, resulting in a giggle from, whom else, himself. Then he stepped away from the mirror and scanned his torso, then puffed it out flexing all the muscles he could. He couldn't help it that he was scrawny; he just wasn't made to be built. Flexed and 'buffed' up he turned and looked at himself sideways. Actually, he didn't look half bad. Pretty cool lookin' guy, not too skinny and not too muscled. He was getting taller now, he swore he grew a half inch since before Tokyo, and that meant he wasn't a kid anymore.

"_Charming_ Beast Boy… Charming and _handsome_ Beast Boy… Charming and handsome Beast _Man_!" He was talking to himself again, psyching himself up for facing Raven today. He'd been prepping for it all morning, even getting up early to take a shower.

Come to think about it, he had thought a lot about her last night, tossing and turning in his bed about why she would love _him_. He found himself thinking back to her eyes, the brilliant purple they were. It was a kind of stone that they reminded him of, that precious purple one that was found inside a normal looking exterior. He always saw figures of it at museums and such; always regular old boring rock on the outside, but inside was this beautiful cave of purple gem. But for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was called. _Note to self: Look up purple rocks_.

Finally deciding to leave the washroom, Beast Boy took his second towel off the rack and dried his hair further and rested it on one shoulder before headed out the door.

"Raven!"

Of course in a situation where anything can go wrong, everything usually does. Right there in front of him was Raven in her robe with towel in hand. She looked about as alarmed as he looked. In her mind she cursed the time of day, the unfortunate placing of the boys' and girls' washrooms across from each other and the necessity for showers.

"Good morning Beast Boy." He was half naked. She tried not to look. Oh how did she try not to look, but she was staring. Thank all the gods in heaven that he was shyly staring at his slippered feet.

"Uh, good morning Rae… So… You're going to shower now?" He shut his eyes at the stupid question. _Smooth… idiot._

"Yes…" she bit her tongue and held back the sarcasm that she was so tempted to spit at him, "Yes, I am going to shower now." He nodded and smiled awkwardly again before sidestepping to let her through. She bowed cordially and quickly hustled into the girls' bathroom. As the door swished closed it muffled the sighs of relief from two Titans.

* * *

Robin sat up, awake, on his bed. Quiet and alone. Quiet, angry and alone on his bed.

* * *

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy and Raven tangoed with each other. Awkward glances here and there and fumbling over their words whenever they came face to face. Now, in the comfort of the living room dressed and settled in, Beast Boy wanted to make his bold and daring move.

All morning Cy observed from the kitchen as Beast Boy and Raven walked circles around each other to prepare morning meals and of the sort. Raven would rise to get her boiling water as Beast Boy would sit to eat, he finished and began to he wash his dishes just as Raven decided to walk to the living room to read. He sat down to watch TV as Raven so happened to have to go get a new book from her room and Beast Boy suddenly felt hungry and got a snack just as a she returned.

Now he stopped trying to avoid her and she seemed to make no effort to run away.

First he got up from his seat, shifting towards her as if trying to get a comfortable position. Then he rose to yawn and stretch then laid down on the couch, moving progressively in her direction. Afterwards he got up, looked right in her direction for an excuse and finding none sat back down. Cy watched over as BB seemed to talk to himself into mustering up the courage before getting up with determination and walking towards Raven.

"So… what… are you… reading?" She turned the book up towards him and he read the cover, 'In the Skin of a Lion.' He perked up a bit at the title and sat down beside her, peering over her shoulder.

"Hey, does that have something to do wi-"

"No." His ears dropped as she shot him down and he wondered why she was being so cold if she was in love with him. Then he remembered, _Rob and Cy said she'd rather die than show affection. Yep, she still loves me._

Meanwhile, Raven scolded herself. _Don't be like that, play nice._

"It's actually about a group of people fighting for their right to work," she said placing the book down and turning to him.

"They weren't allowed to work?"

"Well, no. They were allowed to work, they just wanted equal rights because they're trade workers, you know like construction workers and plumbers."

"Oh," he smiled at her genuinely. Her face lit up as she spoke about the novel and he realized how much she really loved reading.

"You're really into books, I'm not really sure I understand, but you're really into them. Right?"

She shrugged and closed the book, keeping her finger as a marker, "Yes I am, I don't really know how you can understand without you reading. It's not the same as watching a movie, everything isn't given. You have to make everything yourself, the setting, what the characters look like, what they're wearing."

"That's how you get lost in a book? Picturing all that?"

"I suppose, but really 'getting lost' is not in the details. It's in the story, in the characters."

He nodded, smiling gently as she spoke. They never really had a conversation before, any set of words were always followed by insults or cruelty. Raven would normally have wondered why he was acting so civil around her but she remembered why. _He's not so bad… when he's in love._

* * *

Starfire stood outside Robin's door. Quietly listening for him, wondering why he hasn't risen yet.

* * *

"But okay, it's so trippy, he's being watched," Beast Boy enthusiastically waved his hands in the air. They were still sitting in the living room just talking. Cyborg could barely believe his eyes, they weren't tearing each other apart or arguing or anything. Just talking.

Beast Boy had somehow gotten on the topic of movies and now he was trying to convince Raven to watch a particular one with him, "Come on, Jim Carrey is really good."

"Wasn't he from The Mask?"

"Yea, but-"

"And Ace Ventura?"

"Well, yea-"

"And Dumb and Dumber?" She raised an eyebrow at him, he was getting so frustrated and it was so cute.

"Okay, I get it. He's made sketchy movie decisions in the past, but the Truman Show is a good movie. Its not his regular slapstick stuff where he puts on an accent and falls down. This movie's kinda deep, like talking about freedoms, very post-modern."

She was taken aback by his choice of words. How did he know about post-modernism?

"Post-modern?"

He shrugged, "Yea in how Cristof's creation runs away from his parameters as a creator." Beast Boy suddenly looked at her and had a pleading look in his eyes, "Please watch it? It's really good."

It would have been very, very hard for her to say no to that, thank goodness she didn't want to. The look on his face almost made her smile. She had never seen this side of him before, intelligent and reasonable. They had an entire conversation without yelling or him annoying her or her threatening his life. This was nice. They both decided that this love thing? It wasn't so bad.

* * *

**A/N: This was so bad. Really really bad filler chapter because I've been to swamped to write so I'm terribly sorry. And I don't have my computer it crashed :( .**


	6. Tres Importante

**Author's Note: **

Ok so I can't finish this story. I'm not sure what it is but it just ain't doing it for me. I think its the Star Robin thing that I just can't work around. I would normaly just erase them from the equation but since its been imbedded in there, I can't get out of it and I'm not one to go back and change it.

And this is why I scarcely work outside my comfort zone, meaning to say outside of what I know and am familiar with. I have an idea of how this story can end I just simply cannot bring myself to write it because it's an easy out covered in cheese.

I'll finish Before Sunset... right now. And One Bird Two Stones has been resparked since the ROM is opening (guess who got an invite to opening).

If there are more gifted writers out there than myself, then by all means take this story and run with it.

I'll shut up and write now.

I'm really sorry to people who liked this story. And John, you don't win. I'll do Shakespeare again someday.

**Magisterquinn**


End file.
